


日久月深

by YXABO



Category: 434, 凯千, 千凯千, 醉卧红尘忆往昔 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXABO/pseuds/YXABO





	日久月深

干燥阴暗的面壁室里，一盏昏黄的灯光从天花板上洒下来，为黑暗的空间增添上了一丝光明。

 

面壁室中央，站着一名身穿警服的男子，他的背影劲瘦颀长，量身定做的黑色警服将他的腰臀长腿勾勒出完美的男人曲线。夏常安手中拿着一根黑色调教鞭，鞭子上的皮须随之动作摆动，时而剐蹭着黑靴下跪伏的男子。

 

谌浩轩全身裸露，白净的皮肉上捆绑着叉字形的黑色十字扣。跪伏在地上的膝盖已经开始红透逐渐向青紫蔓延，身形不适的微微挣扎了一下，手腕和脚踝扣在一起形成M型姿势，徒劳无用。面前的人悠闲的晃着手中的皮鞭，他呜咽了一声想要引起注意，却不小心将口塞里遏制住的口水溢出。

 

“啪！！！”黑色的皮鞭划过白嫩皮肉，迅速留下了一道性虐般的红痕，谌浩轩忍不住闷哼了一声，听在夏常安耳里，痛苦又欢愉。他蹲下身，手中的皮鞭抵上尖瘦的下巴，迫使不听话的人抬头。四目相交，微湿泛红的眸子，惹起一股愈加想要施虐的欲望。

 

抬手把口塞拿了下来，淋漓的银丝滴落而下，夏常安伸手在空中接住，宠溺又危险的抹在泪痕未干的脸上，又添上了几层淫靡的色彩。修长的手指伸进被堵住的嘴里，慢条斯理的解开黑色的口塞，此时被折磨许久的红唇已经快要合不上了。

 

“错了没？”夏常安的嗓音低沉冰冷，裸露的身体一个激灵，竟然不知该作何回答。脖子上的项圈牵引绳被粗暴拉起，脖子猝不及防的往后勒住，谌浩轩颤栗的看向面前的魔鬼，嘴巴张了又张，急喘着呼吸说：“错了......”

 

冷漠残酷的面色有所缓解，夏常安松开手，任由那人在地上极速呼吸。黑色的项圈在喉结处有一颗银色的小铃铛，此刻正随着谌浩轩剧烈的喘息发出悦耳的声音，叮铃铃的，格外动听。

 

黑色的靴子往前迈了一步，谌浩轩不安的抬起头。或许是摇尾乞怜的眼神让坚硬的心柔软了些许，夏常安爱怜的抚摸起腹间处柔软的发丝，像对待自己最心爱的宠物似的。掌心下的触感微微发抖，动作愈加轻柔的揉弄起来，直到抖动的幅度越来越大，才猛然一个施力将脸压向他的胯间。

 

藏在制服裤下的巨龙即将苏醒，谌浩轩的鼻尖抵上高耸的弧度，不安的咽了下口水。铃铛轻轻的响了一声，夏常安左侧嘴角轻微歪斜，覆在头上的手掌示意性按了一下，跪在地上的人领命，缓慢张开嘴凑了上去。

 

洁白的牙齿咬住裤裆处的拉链下拉而下，寂静的空间里能清楚的听到拉链划过链条的声音，紧张而又刺激。裤裆裂开一条缝，里面是包裹在黑色内裤下的庞然大物，若影若现。谌浩轩先是试探性的伸出舌尖，窜进裤缝里面舔了一口，没得到任何回应，便放心大胆的隔着已经有些微湿的内裤舔弄。

 

黑色布料的颜色愈加深了，红唇含着内裤的顶端轻咬慢舔。含了许久，头顶的手掌离开，谌浩轩自动自发的停下动作，等待面前修长的手解开裤腰带。啪的一声，腰带与裤子自然垂落在地。谌浩轩偷偷看了眼隐在灯光下神色不明的人，揣摩着心理再次凑了上去。他的手脚均被十字扣拷在一起，所有的取悦只能由嘴巴进行。

 

内裤的边缘被咬住，随着布料的拉下，潜伏在里面的巨龙像是被囚禁了百年般，迫不及待的跳了出来，狠狠打上俊逸的脸蛋。谌浩轩忍不住小声惊呼，一时间有些愣怔。浓眉不悦的皱起，夏常安两指圈住柱身底端，把泛出清液的龟头打在呆愣的人脸上，似在不耐的提醒他。

 

混沌的脑袋回神，谌浩轩深吸一口气将龟头含了进去。红唇轻柔的在在那圆鼓鼓的东西上抿着，只是一个龟头就让他的嘴已经吃不下了。薄唇张大到极致，费力的将三分之一的柱身吃进去。布满青筋的脉络在口腔里有些粗糙，谌浩轩努力的吞吐着，配合舌尖不断的绕圈进出。

 

“唔~~~”布满红痕的身体倏然痉挛了一下，被堵住的喉间发出一声及其欢愉的呻吟。夏常安不动声色的把手中遥控器上的档位调至一档，被塞在柔嫩红穴中的跳蛋便震动了起来。

 

跳蛋塞得很深，位置抵着内里的一块小凸起上，震动的幅度时不时按压到位，惹得谌浩轩欲罢不能。他知道那人已经有些不耐烦了，遂忍着尾椎处的酥麻，加快口中的速度。

 

忍着呕吐之感，三分之二的茎身努力吞进了嘴里，谌浩轩微皱着眉，收起牙齿费力的让茎身在嘴里一进一出。此刻，屁股里的跳蛋已经调至二挡，太阳穴处也开始渗出汗珠，敏感的内壁不断被跳蛋侵蚀，坚硬的机身挑逗道口里的每一处软肉。

 

“咳...呕...”手掌再次放置头顶，夏常安猛然间把柱身全数塞进了口水泛滥的嘴唇里。生理性的反应，谌浩轩没忍住，残存的意识里只剩下面前放大数倍的黑色丛林和屁股里欲仙欲死的振动。

 

夏常安开始摆动起腰腹来，一下两下三下......随着每一次的顶弄速度也越来越快。那人像是彻底解放了自己，腰际耸动的同时，手掌也把着谌浩轩的脑袋往胯间按。一个深顶，龟头像是进入了喉间，丛林里的阴毛也刺入了挺翘的鼻尖，夏常安的男性气味顿时萦绕在谌浩轩四周。

 

档位调至三挡，谌浩轩的头被按着配合动作，无法抵抗。屁股里的欢愉瘙痒从尾椎处蔓延至全身，他扭着白嫩的屁股，忽而翘起忽而用跪着的脚跟摩擦，全身扭动的像条水蛇。“唔~~~”喉间发出一记呻吟，不知是屁股后面的难耐还是口中粗暴的动作，他只知道自己快要到了，无法忍耐。

 

跳单的边缘再次按压至G点，谌浩轩浑身条件反射的一僵，竖立在小腹前的茎身龟头，吐出了一束浊液，星星点点的溅落在身前黑色的皮靴面上。刚射过的余韵还在，谌浩轩被折腾的快要精疲力尽，半垂着眼任由滚烫粗硬的柱身在口中肆虐。

 

夏常安的喘息声又浓重了几度，谌浩轩知道他快要射了，便愈加乖顺的收起牙齿只用舌头摩擦。刹那间，唇舌被性器全数填满，鼻子紧挨着腹间的丛林不留一丝缝隙，茎身上的经脉充血到极致，谌浩轩感受到喉间里的龟头动了下，很快咸腥的浓厚液体射进了他的喉咙里，咸涩咸涩的，条件反射咽了下去。夏常安的手还把着他的脑袋，动弹不得，谌浩轩涨红着快要无法呼吸的脸，把那人再次顶弄进的残余精液咽了进去，一滴不剩。

 

夏常安仰起头，调整呼吸，享受着才发泄过的快感，等理智回神了才潇洒的放开还埋在他裆前的脑袋。手一松开，谌浩轩便彻底瘫软在地，膝盖处已经青紫了，麻木的双腿因为手铐的姿势蜷缩在一起，无意识的发抖。夏常安蹲下身，抓住穴口处露出的线绳，缓慢优雅的将还在震动的跳蛋拉出，离开的时候外穴处的肉还随着跳蛋的形状吞吐了一下。

 

“嗯~~~”谌浩轩无意识的发出一记呻吟，眸子下落，他看到跳蛋上滴落下几滴肠液和润滑剂的结合体，脸上又羞红了几分。捆绑许久的手脚解放开来，疲惫不堪的身体略微有些痉挛的蜷缩在地上。那边Karry一喊卡，夏常安就将全身布满红痕的人抱在了怀里，进了隔壁的浴室。

 

浴缸里的热水早已经有人准备好了，夏常安抱着谌浩轩坐进浴缸里，让人背靠着坐在他的怀里，两手圈住。浴室里水雾缭绕，热水浮荡在周身，缓解了诸多的疲劳和轻微刺痛，两人默默无言的享受着安宁的时刻。

 

许久，谌浩轩睁开眯着的眼睛，轻声说道：“常安，这个月我合同就结束了，我们......一起离开好吗？”

 

夏常安沉默，手上动作不停的把温热的水捋在怀中人红痕的肌肤上。但谌浩轩还是感受到了紧贴他背后的身体，微僵了一下。一瞬间，他竟然有些鼻酸，明知那人的反应会让他失望，他还是问了。

 

“你......想好了吗？”低沉的嗓音毫无起伏可言，响起在谌浩轩身后。他忍着喉间的哽咽，点了点头，“想好了，最困难的时候已经过去了，以后能过上不被束缚的生活，不是很好吗？”

 

或许是感知到怀里人的身体有些发抖，夏常安停下手中的动作，再次圈住，给予安全感。谌浩轩垂了下眸子，转过身望着那双平静无波的眼睛，再次问道：“跟我一起走，好吗？我需要你。”夏常安抿了抿唇，闪躲开了那双迫切希望他应声的眸子。

 

手垂落在温水中，泛起些微水花溅到了脸上，混合着眼泪谁也不知道那是什么。谌浩轩站起身，不言不发的开始穿衣服，直到他走出了浴室，夏常安依旧像机器人似的木讷的坐在浴缸里。

 

看到谌浩轩出来，正在收拾道具的Karry停下动作，明知那张僵尸脸面色不虞，仍旧不怕死的凑了上去，“哎，浩轩，尹柯给我介绍了一个极品小受，下个星期让你家常安帮我调教一下？”

 

谌浩轩顿住，满目寒光看向一脸无辜相的Karry，忽而笑了，惊心动魄，“我没意见，你问他吧。”

 

正巧这时候当事人出来了，Karry在两人古怪的气氛中间转了两眼，问道：“行吗？下个星期帮我调教个新人。”

 

“我没意见。”夏常安冷淡开口，对上惊愕又失望的目光，刚想开口说些什么，谌浩轩头也不回的大步离开了。

 

夏常安站在原地，像只被丢弃的小奶狗，茫然无措。Karry极有眼色的推了他一把，这才开了窍知道要去追人。

 

Karry挑了下眉，很是无奈：这一对对的，真是不让人省心哪！

 

晚上的时候，两人分房睡了。夏常安追是把人追上了，结果一回家，谌浩轩等了半天，都不见人吱一声。忍无可忍之下，随手拿起床上的枕头和被子塞进了木讷在原地的人怀中，“砰”的一声关上了门。

 

深夜的窗外映衬着路灯的光，映在谌浩轩的脸上，寂寥落寞。在这场爱情里，他永远是往前迈步最多的人，无论是爱还是表白，一开始他就比夏常安卑微了不少。

 

在他刚进入这个圈子的时候，Karry说要带他去挑选心仪的搭档，拍摄首部作品。他没任何反应，因为对于他来说只要进入了这个世界，任谁不是操呢。可是往往心里的破罐破摔，总有人帮他主动粘起来。

 

十几个人站在房间里，谌浩轩一眼望过去，贪婪的，好奇的，丑陋的目光纵横交错，在他心里泛起一股恶心。

 

唯有一束清冷又不谙世事的目光，在他心上烧开了一个大洞。像是穿越了人海，目光在半空中交汇，无视了世间的所有，只是看到了那个人。

 

长腿迈过去，谌浩轩端着矜娇的架子从那些鼠蚁群中经过，来到夏常安的面前，主动牵起手凝视那双多情又深情的桃花眼，向Karry宣示了主权。——“我要他。”

 

从那天起，夏常安就成了谌浩轩的所有物。他们在一起学习，配合，做爱......从最初的第一次，两人就意外的合拍。谌浩轩是个天生拥有抖M倾向的人，而夏常安虽然外表沉默，性格木讷的像是一个机器人，但其实他的本质却是个抖S，尤其是在性事上，两人总是能追求极致的快虐感。

 

一个是爱虐人，一个爱人虐，双方每次都能承受住那些道具和手法的施虐。他们的底线或许是别人所承受不来的，但却是彼此恰到好处的感情融合和升华。

 

每一次的合作，每一次畅快淋漓的性爱，谌浩轩都沉醉于其中，以至于眼前总是出现光怪陆离的光斑，红的蓝的，让他全身上下的毛孔渗出了汗水。混合着那人独有的麝香体味，晕晕旋旋教人甩不清意识。他陷得越来越深，发觉自己愈加离不开那令人心醉沉迷的怀抱和手段。

 

于是，在某个快要濒死的夜晚，他再次主动拉起夏常安的手说：“和我在一起吧。”

 

夏常安的反应一如既往的冷淡，只是眸子里多了层亮光，转瞬即逝看不真切。谌浩轩握着他的手放在自己的胸口处，“没人受得了你，也没人能满足我......”光裸的身体下滑至腿间，红唇在那精液干涸的冠状上嘬了一口，抬眸诱哄，“你看，我们多合适啊。”

 

回应他的是一场酣畅淋漓又虐待至极的手段和欲海，他奋力攀着腰，双手在结实的背脊抓下一道又一道的血痕，以至于到了今天，那些结成伤疤的抓痕都还在。

 

仔细想来，这场恋爱夏常安从未正面答应过他啊。想到这里，谌浩轩笑了，优雅的躺在床上侧过身，沉沉睡去之际，唇畔的笑意鬼魅了几分。

 

空旷的房间里，鼻尖萦绕着丝丝缕缕的暗香。夏常安动了动胳膊，手脚被绑在床上无法动弹，眼前是被眼罩蒙住的无边无际的黑，嘴里的口塞成功遏制住了他想要呼喊的声音。后颈处有些钝痛，他静下心神回想现下的状况。

 

今天是他和Karry约好的日子，收到短信他就出了门，来到了这家酒店的房间。到的时候房间里空无一人，刚拿起手机准备给Karry打电话，脑袋后面就传来一阵钝痛，之后便失去了意识，醒来就变成了现在的境地。

 

夏常安深呼吸，尽量让自己稳住心神。当人的眼睛被蒙上时，其他的感官就会变得十分敏锐。房间里飘着的香气很是熟悉，类似于一种催情的精油燃起来的香，闻了一会儿，身体就燥热了起来。

 

房间响起一阵突兀的声响，像是一间房门被打开又关上。鞋子摩擦在地毯上的声音，传进夏常安的感官。他屏住呼吸，侧耳倾听声音的走向。那人踱步的声音越来越大，正逐渐往他的床边走来，直至在他的身边停下。

 

夏常安不安的皱了皱眉，床边站立的人许久没有动静。脚腕处的裤腿被拉起，一只触感熟悉的手摩挲了进去，沿着肌肉分明的小腿拉扯起一根根细小的腿毛。腿上的触感又痒又疼，夏常安条件反射的缩了下脚踝，却惊动了拴在脚踝处的铁链。

 

“唔！！！”小腿肚被惩罚性的狠掐了把，失去了视力的感官将疼痛放大，忍不住发出一声痛呼。但就是因为这一举动，他想，或许他已经知道绑他的坏人是谁了。

 

胸有成竹的猜到来人之后，夏常安便彻底放松了自己紧绷的神经。

 

谌浩轩站在床边，琥珀色的眸子深沉的望着床上的恋人，眼底酝酿着的像是一汪深不见底的海上风暴。他无法忍受这具身体去碰除了他外的人，更加无法忍受他的东西被别人觊觎。当初他带回来的，就只能是他的！

 

深邃的眼底闪过一丝火花，谌浩轩抬起脖子歪了歪脑袋，随手解开了自己的衬衣。布料稀稀落落碰撞在地上的声音，在寂静无声的房间里有些明显。随着声音的消失，夏常安仿佛已经看到那人一丝不挂的样子。

 

莹白光裸的身体，缓慢靠近床沿。谌浩轩一脚屈膝跪在床边，一脚利索的从腰间跨过去，直接坐在了夏常安的腰腹之上。“嗯......”裤裆上坚硬冰冷的拉链硌上了细滑白嫩的臀肉，性感的喉间发出一声低吟。

 

谌浩轩低下头，双手撑在夏常安的发丝两边，俯下身在那人耳边说道：“你早知道是我了吧？”话音刚落，身下人一僵，薄唇微微勾起一侧，“我要让你知道，你是我的，只有我才能与你同流合污。”

 

细碎的吻亲亲吻上耳尖，温热的气息喷洒在耳畔，两片薄唇微微张开，将耳尖含了进去，配合着舌尖的舔舐啃咬，力度逐渐变大，像是在品尝着极美味的东西。紧贴的人开始不稳，谌浩轩松开口中被舔的湿滑的耳朵，顺着耳垂亲吻至嘴角。

 

夏常安的口中绑着一副口塞，滚圆的皮质球放置在嘴巴中央，嘴角泛滥出因为合不上而溢出的口水。谌浩轩凑过去，吻上那些晶莹的液体，循着液体的痕迹，张开嘴将整颗口塞咬进了嘴里。几乎是本能的瞬间，被口塞堵住的舌尖从缝隙中伸了出来与外界的软热打起了招呼。

 

口塞的体积不小，两人的唇瓣无法真实的触碰到一起，两条湿滑柔软的红舌便隔着皮质球互相捉起了迷藏。谌浩轩歪着脑袋，将自己的舌头从侧端的缝隙中钻进去，成功的触上了拥有着熟悉味蕾的舌尖，与之嬉戏。等到分开之时，黑色的口塞上已经满是晶莹的口水，锲而不舍的黏连在唇缝之中。

 

修长的手指一颗颗解开胸前的扣子，夏常安察觉到身前一片清凉。谌浩轩拿起床头柜上的红酒杯，优雅的轻啜一口，喉结微动，甜涩的酒液滚入喉间。他缓慢的抬起手，将杯中剩余的红酒滴滴不剩的倒在肌肉分明的胸膛之上，酒中的残留冰块不小心滑了下去，重重的击打在微褐色的乳尖。

 

“唔~~~”夏常安胸膛剧烈起伏，冰块随着起伏的动作在两乳之间滑来滑去，冰凉的触感激起周遭皮肤上的细小颗粒。谌浩轩不慌不忙的俯下身，伸出舌尖把积液在肚脐中央的酒液舔去，顺着液体的颜色舔舐而上，轻轻的咬住不安分的冰块，连带着乳晕吃了进去。

 

霎时间，敏感的乳头被温热与冰凉包裹住，形成了冰与火的极致感受，仿佛整个人随波逐流进入了火山口，又飘飘浮浮进入了冰山。舌尖极有技巧的圈着快化成水的冰块打转，另一边的红豆也未被忽略，谌浩轩分神，拿起杯中最后的一块冰，覆上挺立在空气中的颗粒，又烫又冰的快感席卷全身。

 

身上的人不动了，脸埋在宽厚的胸膛之间，无声呼吸。夏常安安静的等待，周遭所有的空气凝固成悲伤的因子，最终冰块化成了水，沿着肌理顺流而下。他听到那人低声的诉问：“你就不能回应我一次吗？”

 

生锈的脑袋一时无法转动，房间寂静了三秒，趴在身上的人猛地坐起了身，双手解开腰腹之上的皮带，直接把拉链下拉，内裤大力撕开，将囚禁许久的猛兽放了出来。

 

夏常安被这股子劲儿惊了，下意识的往外侧挪动了些，这举动在有心人眼里却充满着反抗的意味。谌浩轩身形微顿，面上闪过一丝受伤的神色，下一秒，便狠绝的握住那早已翘得老高的柱身，咬着牙生生坐了下去。

 

“啊......”没有经过润滑的穴道干涩紧致，才入侵进的冠状龟头就已经将粉肉撑的透明。谌浩轩额上渗汗，忍着快要被撕裂的疼痛固执的将茎身一寸寸的容纳进去。

 

“哈......”屁股触到小腹的时候，两人均是心满意足的叹息。这样的姿势很深，坐到底的时候，硕大的龟头几乎已经顶到了内壁上的那块凸起。

 

疼痛让谌浩轩全身是汗，屁股里真实的肉柱触感又让他着迷。他抿了抿唇，嘴角泛起坚毅的弧度，膝盖跪在两端施力，屁股尝试性的抬了起来，又缓缓坐下。

 

这样的速度枯燥缓慢，按照两人平时的性爱来说简直可以用初级来形容了，可夏常安却被这样的谌浩轩撩拨的欲罢不能。

 

紧致的肉穴因为柱身的刺激，渐渐分泌出了肠液，混合着穴道深处的龟头上渗出的腺液，逐渐将干涩便为了湿滑。屁股再次抬起落下的时候，有了些许的碰撞声。谌浩轩两手撑着身下的腰际，奋力的把屁股翘起，狠狠撞下去。在臀肉与腰腹的啪啪声中还混着一句呜咽，听不真切。

 

黑暗中，夏常安的感官无限制的放大，全身上下的每一颗毛孔将信息传递至他的耳朵里，那一声略带哽咽和痛苦的声音叫他心疼，“你真的爱我吗？为什么从来不对我说呢？”

 

两只手无声的握紧了拴在床头上的绳索，夏常安感受着自己的物什在那早已熟悉的甬道内贯穿抽插。那里面的环境湿热，总能让他欲罢不能又欲仙欲死。

 

脐橙的姿势一向比较累人，更何况还是在对方不动的情况下。谌浩轩发丝湿透，就着抽插进穴肉的姿势，趴在了总是不给他安全感的怀抱里。侧着脸，委屈又愤怒的嘟囔，“你就不能爱我一次吗？”

 

不知是泪还是汗的液体在脸上流淌，夏常安抬手拭去，轻柔的抚摸着谌浩轩的右脸，促使他抬起头。眼尾熏红的双眸像是被欺负的狠了，紧盯着控诉他长久以来不懂事的恶行，“你是不是真的不爱我？”

 

短短的一个小时，谌浩轩问了五个问题，终于鼓起勇气把口塞从夏常安的嘴里摘了下来。四目相对，时间被无情的流逝，他在等待的时光中，逐渐认命的将心放进火化场。

 

就在快要变成死灰之际，一双温暖的手把他烧的七零八落的心捧了出来。

 

“这绳扣的方法还是我教你的，如果我不爱你，你根本绑不住我。”大拇指挟去眼尾的一滴泪，放进嘴里含了下，有些苦涩，夏常安心疼说道：“其实上次我多想告诉你，只是还有些手续要办，我不想让你失望，所以一直没敢说......”

 

看向胸口处投来的疑问目光，夏常安宠溺的抚上那人的头发，手指头在发丝上打着转，“我买了套房子，在A市，你说过喜欢那里的气候和环境。房子的隔壁是一家棒球俱乐部，你说过想要悠闲自在的生活，所以......老板是你。”

 

泪花蓄满了眼眶，谌浩轩眨了下眼，泪珠就顺颊而下。夏常安再次接住那滴眼泪，放进嘴里品尝，有点咸，不苦，“我们的未来我已经准备好了，你呢？愿意把未来交给我吗？”

 

谌浩轩张了张嘴，幸福又气愤的举起拳头锤在了闷声不吭的人肩上，带着哭音调侃道：“今天是我们认识以来，你一次性对我说的最多的一次话。”说罢，不等反应慢的人为自己辩解，将唇送了上去。

 

“嗯...甜的。”夏常安一边吮吸着津液，一边喟叹出声。谌浩轩捧着那人的脸颊，听到这声喟叹，腾出一只手半是责怪半是撒娇的打了一拳。

 

红唇全数被含进了嘴里，谌浩轩跪在两侧，双手习惯性的摩挲着夏常安的后颈。屁股上的软肉被肆意揉捏，肉穴里还插着依然坚挺的柱身，穴口处的形状正随着揉捏的动作而变形。

 

略微刺人的舌尖顶了进来，与此同时，肉穴里的柱身也像是胀大了一圈，配合唇舌的顶弄，冠状的硕大龟头顶在了内壁上的凸起处。——“唔啊~~~”

 

从相连的唇舌尖溢出的呻吟，类似于闷哼的声音。夏常安狠心咬了下唇齿间的唇珠，如愿以偿的尝到了铁锈味后，就抱着谌浩轩一个起身，两人面对面坐在了床上。

 

“啊...好深~~~”还没等他适应这突如其来的姿势，深深含着粗长滚烫的柱身后穴就被重重一顶，剧烈的快感让谌浩轩身体猛然颤抖。

 

夏常安一双铁臂扣住谌浩轩的腰，像只发了情的公狗，狠狠的顶撞了起来，毫不留情的快速抽插。谌浩轩无力的低下头，刚好看到那布满青筋的巨大阴茎在自己白暂的屁股中进出的画面。一插一抽，每次出来上面都沾染了湿滑的粘液，看着好不色情。

 

“啪！！！”屁股上被狠狠的拍了一巴掌，夏常安喘着气贴着那人的耳畔，提醒道：“别分神。”

 

谌浩轩呜咽了一声，乖顺的配合起撞击在他胯间的动作。挺翘的臀晃动了起来，以双方互相搂抱的姿势，夏常安轻而易举就能看见那撩人诱惑的骚屁股在跳舞。他涨红了眼，扣住腰侧的手转而向下，以小孩把尿的姿势，将谌浩轩的屁股腾空了起来。

 

两人之间的唯一连接处，不再密合，大半的茎身露了出来，接着再湿滑淫亮的插进去。这个姿势让谌浩轩感到羞耻又无力，只能双手攀紧了夏常安的肩膀，任由身下腾空着被人肆虐。前端的欲望逐渐渗出了粘液，抵在他与那人的小腹中间，随着身下人抽插的姿势，湿哒哒的龟头把两人的丛林都粘的一缕一缕的。

 

似乎是因为把一切都说开了，夏常安也终于不再像个机器人一般，而是全身心的投入进这场没有丝毫性虐因素的情事中。

 

撞击的龟头像是要冲进小腹里去，谌浩轩腹前的柱身不断的滴落下腺液，似是快要射的样子。夏常安拿过一旁的绳索，在那肉粉色的茎身中间系了个扣，而被遏制住欲望的人却因为这一难捱的举动，不经意间缩紧了下后穴，加紧吞吐。

 

夏常安感觉自己的家伙差点要被夹射了，肉穴里紧绞瑟缩的快感吞吐刺激，像是一只只长满吸盘的小触手，牢牢攀附在他柱身上的每一根脉络上。他开始加重力道凶狠的撞击，嘴角勾起的冲着一处地方持续进攻。

 

“啊啊啊~~~唔~~~”疯狂的快感让谌浩轩欲罢不能，生理性的泪水在抖动的呻吟中，飞溅而下。他的前端因为绳扣的锁住，几乎是充血变紫的状态，偶尔几滴不听话的精液从铃口处渗透了出来，滴落在黑色的丛林中。

 

肠道搅得越来越紧，夏常安不停地猛攻，拖着谌浩轩的屁股保持悬空的姿势，不断的在吞吐的穴肉中进出，依稀可见因为抽插的动作，而被带出的周遭软肉。房间里的“啪啪啪”不绝于耳，夹杂着谌浩轩的淫叫和夏常安的粗喘，形成了世间最美妙特别的交响曲。

 

就在紫红粗长的阴茎再次狠狠抵上那块凸起后，松软的穴肉刹那间将柱身吸附的死紧，牢牢包裹住了每一根经络。谌浩轩仿佛能感受到他屁股里的柱身正在逐渐升温，有一股蓄势待发的意味。

 

不多时，夏常安的动作停了下来，松开拖着屁股的手，任由光裸的人因为引力的原因重重的砸进他的怀里。敏感的龟头因为最后一记重锤，再次抵上了深不可测的穴道，夏常安快速轻巧的解开了束缚在已经有些胀紫的茎身上的绳扣。

 

几乎是同一瞬间，猛然被释放的铃口喷出了一股又一股的精液，沾染在两人的胸膛与小腹上。而粗大的柱身也在后穴里喷洒出了大量的白浊，炽热的精液烫在肉穴里，惹得已经浑身瘫软无力的人又是一阵颤栗。

 

谌浩轩趴在夏常安的肩头，后穴里的东西还堵着没出来，享受着酣畅淋漓的余韵。

 

许久，他软着声音，像是低喃又像是宣告，“我早就准备好了，夏常安。”

 

四片薄唇追寻到熟悉的方位，夏常安侧过脸，黏黏糊糊的咬上那颗甜美的唇珠。

 

“我爱你......”

 

我的日久月深。

 

【TBC】

 

【小剧场】  
Karry：我把夏常安送给了你，调教的戏也帮你演了，短信也发了......  
谌浩轩：？？？  
Karry：谁来调教我的新人？  
谌浩轩：都说是您的了，当然是导演亲自调教。


End file.
